How to put the bun in the oven by ohwhatsherface in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: O maior fato de todos: Nunca tome lições sobre relacionamento de dois idiotas que não fazem ideia do que isso significa. .:. Trad SasuSaku/ Em dois shots / COMPLETA .:.
1. Parte I

_**Uma Fanfic SasuSaku**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface (fanfic autorizada a traduzir desde 2010)_

_**Tradutora: **K hime_

_**Sinopse: **_O maior fato de todos: Nunca tome licoes sobre relacionamento de dois idiotas que nao fazem ideia do que isso significa.

* * *

**Como colocar o bolo no forno**

** Parte I  
**

* * *

01. Caminhada

Foi quando Sakura viu Sasuke atrapalhar-se com algo no bolso e murmurando maldições incoerentes para si mesmo - bem, Naruto não estava por perto, entao… – enquanto caminhava em sua direcao e um leve blush pintando suas bochechas pálidas, naturalmente, ela soube que algo estava muito,_ muito_ ... - Sakura, eu preciso de você pra me ajudar a restaurar meu clã. - ... Errado.

02. Valsa

Há um sorriso enorme e satisfeito no rosto da kunoichi de cabelos cor de rosa tao logo ouviu o _crack_ vicioso, do que esperava ser a mandíbula de Sasuke partir-se, quando lhe socou bem forte, gritando algo do tipo - Seu cretino! Como se _atreve_ a propor casamento assim_!? -_ afinal, aquilo sequer era uma _proposta de casamento!_ - Você me rejeitou tantas vezes e agora _isso?!_ Você é _patético,_ Uchiha! PATÉTICO! EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCE! - E então a "danca" comeca.

03. Desejos

Sasuke descobre que ter a ajuda de Naruto em assuntos tão importantes como o amor é algo inegavelmente estúpido, principalmente quando se ve indo até Sakura no dia seguinte e dizendo: - Aqui estou - , e sorri de canto antes de prosseguir, - agora, quais são seus outros dois desejos ?

04. Pensamento

O lema do Time Sete desde seus 12 anos era que quando Kakashi chegasse, Naruto iria gritar e espernear, Sakura socaria Naruto bem forte e Sasuke ou reviraria os olhos para isso ou sorriria de canto a desgraça do amigo, mas quando ele chegou essa manhã e viu Sakura socando o garoto _errado,_ realmente pensou no que havia feito de errado para te-la irritado de tal forma.

05. Preocupar-se

E quando ele disse: - Me ajuda, Sakura, acho que algo está errado com os meus olhos - ela se viu cheia de medo e preocupação, mas toda essa preocupação dissolveu-se rapidamente quando ele _oh_ tão suavemente sorriu de canto e acrescentou. - Eu nao consigo tirá-los de você.

06. Capricho

É durante a noite quando Sasuke coloca a cabeça no travesseiro, cuidadoso para nao pressionar nenhuma de suas contusões (causadas pelas pancadas de Sakura), que ele sonha com crianças de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes correndo pela casa e se permite pensar em como agir em seus novos - e recem-chamados - "planos de batalha" para o dia seguinte.

07. Resíduos / Wasteland

Sasuke acorda na manhã seguinte e enquanto preguiçosamente sai do Composto Uchiha - ao redor apenas um monte de casas vazias - sua determinação é reforçada e ele então se decide que estava mais que pronto a investir em mais uma tentativa de cortejar Sakura.

08. Uisque e rum

Naquele ponto, contempla subornar - er, persuadir? - A Hokage a obrigar Sakura a se casar consigo - ou _ao menos_ sair com ele! - Porque, realmente, as caixas de uísque e rum e vários outro tipos de álcool guardadas no porão do deposito que seu clã costumava guardar para ocasiões especiais ja estavam prestes a se findar…

09. Guerra

- O amor é um campo de batalha! - Naruto diz a fim de preparar seu melhor amigo para outro round …er, _tentativa_ de tentar namorar Haruno Sakura e quando o Uchiha vai embora, Naruto apenas observa com muita diversão, Sasuke e sua tentativa mais recente. - Essa blusa combina muito com você. Se eu estivesse em você, também combinaria.

10. Casamentos

Sakura bufa veementemente quando por reflexo - _reflexo!_ - pega o lindo buquê que Matsuri lanca ao ar em seu casamento em Suna; e fica completamente irritada quando ve Temari sorrindo de canto, cutucando-a. - Bem, sabe o que eles dizem sobre quem pega o buque, ne, - ao que Sakura efetivamente jogou as flores no colo da loira, respondendo, - Nem _tente_ me mandar essa!

11. Aniversário

Em seu aniversário de dezenove anos, Sakura decide usar o curtíssimo vestido preto que Ino lhe havia comprado em uma de suas muitas _maratonas de compra_s e quando Sasuke lhe sorri de canto, dizendo-lhe - Belo vestido, - ela realmente achava que aquilo era um elogio, mas entao o encanto acabou assim que ele _acrescentou. - _Mas ficaria muito melhor no chão do meu quarto. - e estragando completamente o momento.

12. Bênção

É para o desânimo de Sakura quando numa noite, chega em casa e encontra Sasuke lá, falando com seus pais, tendo uma conversa, e no momento em que ela passa pela cozinha, onde eles estão sentados -_ juntos,_ ugh! - Sua mãe a chama e diz. - Eu amo esse rapaz, Sakura! - Seu pai acrescenta. - Você certamente tem a minha bênção! - E Sasuke sorri de canto, exatamente como cretino irritante que ele é.

13. Viés

Quando Sakura sabe que Naruto e Kakashi - _ugh!_ - estão treinando Sasuke em sua jornada pela "Estrada do Amor", ela os chama de cretinos por escolher ajuda-lo, porque estava na cara que estavam fazendo isso porque Sasuke era um _garoto!_

14. Ardente

Sakura se prepara para chama-lo de idiota-pervertido-arrogante quando ele a pede para fazer um treinamento extra consigo - que era o que Tenten chamava de suas_ excursõe_s com Neji - mas ela se detem porque agora ele parece serio, e em vez de xinga-lo novamente, o segue ate um local apropriado do Complexo Uchiha e ele a ensina a técnica Katon.

15. Respiração

Ela se senta na varanda da casa de Sasuke, lendo um livro, enquanto os dois rapazes continuam treinando e da uma olhadela por cima do livro para verificar a situação de ambos - se certificar de que eles não mataram um ao outro - mas então Sakura fica com a respiração engatada e seu rosto fica vermelho com um tomate quando ve a figura de Sasuke suado e ofegante e _sem camisa._

16. Quebrando

Sasuke sorri presunçosamente quando as respostas de Sakura ao seu pedido para um encontro no sábado à noite sao agora um "N-Não" em vez de seu habitual "Não" porque esse "N-não" significava uma gagueira, e gagueira significava hesitação, e hesitação significa que sua determinação foi finalmente quebrada.

17. Crença

Mesmo que Sakura afirmasse acreditar que casamento é uma coisa estúpida e que o dia da noiva e uma coisa ainda pior, ainda assim, o lindo vestido de noiva marfim na vitrine de uma loja chama sua atencao - todo em cetim e chiffon e tiras finas e um decote frisado e com um ar imperial.

18. Balão

É no meio de Naruto soprando balões de hélio e Sasuke rolando os olhos para as palhaçadas do loiro idiota, que Sakura percebe que Sasuke mudou muito desde que eram crianças - ele deixou de apenas sorrir de canto para _sorrir._

19. Sacada

Ao passar pelo canteiro morto do que costumava ser o jardim de rosas de sua mãe, no caminho em que voltava do carnaval* com Naruto e Sakura, Sasuke zomba de Romeu, porque, aparentemente, não sao todos os meninos bonitos que conseguem conquistar as meninas que desejam em sacadas ou em festas ou onde _quer_ que fosse tão facilmente. - Cretino...

20. Perdição

Poupando a Itachi um momento para seus pensamentos - e _só_ um momento! - Sasuke tenta descobrir qual de suas metas parecia a mais difícil, porque tentar fazer Sakura se apaixonar por ele estava se provando ser cada vez mais algo muito mais difícil do que esperava.

21. Calma

Sakura pensa _que_ - Ugh, as _tentativas subliminares_- ja se findaram quando estão sozinhos, e Sasuke abre a boca, mas logo fecha, fitando ao longe, mas acaba provando que ela estava errada quando, de repente, levanta a cabeça e sorrir de canto, dizendo. - Desculpe. Você é tão bonita que me fez esquecer minha trilha de pensamento.

22. Peculiaridades

Kakashi é um romântico de coração, assim como prova sua leitura sempre constante de Icha Icha - o que _não_ é totalmente um mau hábito! É por isso que ele escolheu dar a Sasuke um livro de sua colecao, obviamente nao era somente porque queria ver Sakura se irritar com o rapaz e acabar com ele de novo!

23. Pergunta

Ela treme um pouco em seu caminho para casa no meio da noite, então quando Sasuke lhe da uma olhadela por um momento e depois tira o próprio colete , não se incomodando em lhe perguntar se ela precisava disso e coloca-o sobre os ombros femininos, Sakura apenas se aconchega em seu calor e se esforça para não inalar seu cheiro tao masculino.

24. Divergencia

E Inner Sakura continua gritando com entusiasmo_ Pule nele, pega ele, e isso que ele quer!, _quando Sasuke descuidadamente tira a camisa no meio do treino, ao que Sakura responde com um seco "não", mas ainda assim Sakura se ve com muitos problemas em deixar de olhar para ele.

25. Parar

Realização bateu fundo em Sasuke assim que percebeu que a mesa havia virado - Oh Deus, ele era a _Sakura agora!_ - E que, quando ela foi chama-lo para um encontro, tudo o que ele disse foi. - "Não" - bastante seco, ao que ele realmente pensou em parar-se, pois as coisas não acabaram muito bem para ela, mas ele imediatamente mudou de idéia e sorriu-lhe. Um novo momento estava prestes a começar.

25/50

* * *

N/T:

_Ok, meninas, essa aqui e a ultima att Naruto de hoje ;D_

_A segunda parte estara online em breve :) E sim, essa semana teremos muito, muitoooo mais coisitas legais. Entre Sasusaku e Kakasaku e coisitas de outros fandons tmb :D_

_Galerinha, espero que tenham curtido, logo logo to de volta com mais ;D_

_Bjitos,_

_Hime._


	2. Parte Final

_**Uma Fanfic SasuSaku**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface _

_**Tradutora: **K hime_

_**Sinopse: **_O maior fato de todos: Nunca tome licoes sobre relacionamento de dois idiotas que nao fazem ideia do que isso significa.

* * *

**Como colocar o bolo no forno**

**Parte II **

_(Final)_

* * *

26. Pular

Quando lhe chama para sair pela quinquagésima vez - Sakura contara todas elas - e ela se ve num momento onde sua guarda esta baixa e entao acaba dizendo "sim", Sasuke parece em êxtase, quase como se estivesse pronto para literalmente pular de alegria.

27. Tolo

Havia muitas, muitas coisas que Naruto era - um idiota, um desastrado, um falastrão - mas o que ele definitivamente _não_ era - ao contrário do Uchiha (aos seus 13 anos), era um _tolo_ cego e ignorante que não era capaz de ver algo bem em sua frente, APESAR das muitas vezes que tal fosse jogado (literalmente) em sua cara.

28. Batalha

O amor é um campo de batalha, Sasuke percebe tal quando Sakura tenta reforçar novamente suas defesas quando ele a chama para sair novamente; ela lhe diz que vai precisar mais que um momento de sorrisos e palavras doces e todo esse charme para dobra-la. Ele entao decidiu: precisava de uma estratégia.

29. Jóia

Ele passa por uma joalheira em seu caminho para o treino com Naruto e a imagem feliz de uma mulher chorando de alegria e um homem deslizando um anel em seu dedo o faz pensar se Sakura iria chorar da mesma forma quando ela finalmente o aceitasse.

30. Apenas

E ela sim - aceita, que é (apenas para um encontro), _sete_ meses depois de todas as suas tentativas desajeitadas de tentar namora-la, em uma situação nada romântica ou fabulosa ou particularmente memorável - dizendo-o em um grito acidental - Voce me ama também, sua mulher louca! - e - Pelo amor de Deus, sera que me deixaria apenas passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado?!

31. Sorriso

Às vezes a observa e não consegue evitar um sorriso aparecer no canto de seus lábios - sempre que pensa no passado e em todas as tentativas desajeitadas e patéticas de fazer essa mulher se apaixonar por si - mais uma vez -, mas os sorrisos presunçosos sempre se transformam em sorrisos verdadeiros - e secretos, e claro - quando pensa como aquelas atitudes loucas e patéticas definitivamente valeram a pena.

32. Tristeza

Sakura imagina se alguma das fangirls de Sasuke fariam algo tão drástico como uma tentativa de suicido ou de tentar machuca-la, o que seria _muito, muito, muito, muito_ improvável - HA! - Ao dizer "sim" a mais nova proposta de casamento dele.

33. Estupidez

Às vezes, ao presenciar as tentativas de Naruto em cortejar Hinata e o jeito com ela simplesmente deixa o loiro idiota de lado, lembra-se dolorosamente do tempo difícil que teve com Sakura e sua maneira de rejeita-lo da mesma forma e então ele percebe quão estúpido fora na época em que _ele_ havia sido _aquele_ a afasta-la.

34. Serenata

- Cara, estou falando muito sério! - Naruto explode numa risada, ao "equipar" Sasuke com uma guitarra acústica e colocar uma rosa vermelha entre os lábios de seu melhor amigo, - Meninas _adoram quando_ os caras cantam pra elas!

35. Sarcasmo

Foi preciso oito meses de um "cortejo meio desajeitado", um ano inútil - na opinião de Sasuke - de namoro, e mais um mês e meio de noivado para leva-los até este dia, e ainda assim, o pai de Sakura não parece muito afeiçoado a ele; então quando o Haruno mais velho pergunta a sua princesinha. - Sakura-hime, querida, você está absolutamente _certa de_ que é_ ele_, porque o papai pode livrar-se desse cara pra você, se quiser, - e nesse instante, ele sabe verdadeiramente que o homem realmente esta falando serio.

36. Sórdido

Sakura faz uma careta desgostosa para a geladeira em sua nova casa com Sasuke - fazendo uma careta feia para o excesso de tomatess, o queijo mofado e o leite que parecia bastante _estragado_ - e pensou que talvez _ela_ devesse fazer as compras daqui para frente.

37. Solilóquio

Depois de voltar de uma missão, inclina-se no batente da porta e a vê com a mão sobre a barriga inchada. Ela está sozinha e dizendo para a criança - Você vai ser forte, assim como seu pai. Embora espero que não seja tão irritante como ele, porque hun, é ele que sempre me chama disso…. então se você sair parecido com ele, essa característica talvez seja inevitável, não é ... hm ...

38. Permanência temporária

Em seu sétimo mês de gravidez, ela é forçada a ficar em repouso e Sakura _não_ está nada feliz com isso; entao desconta toda sua raiva em Sasuke, forçando o shinobi, antes tao orgulhoso e digno, a preparar-lhe seus banhos de banheira, fazer seus waffles e massagear-lhe os pés.

39. Dividir

Demora um tempo para ela ter confiança o bastante para realmente deixá-lo segurar o bebê quando ele - _ele_ - finalmente nasceu, todo rosadinho e gordinho e não-exatamente-tao-bonito-assim; Sakura teme pelo futuro de seu filho… E se Sasuke o deixasse cair de cabeça e o menino acabasse como ... bem, _Naruto?!_

40. Solitário

Quando Sasuke passa por aqueles seus dias 'esquisitos' do mes - "alguns dias de angústia" - Sakura acarinha rosto de seu filho recém-nascido e diz baixnho - Querido, é melhor você não se tornar um eremita anti-social como o seu pai ou a mamãe vai ficar muito, muito chateada.

41. Lugar nenhum

Sasuke finalmente se da conta de que nao há para onde fugir e aceita seu destino a primeira - e _última_ - vez que deixa seu filho - por _acidente_ - cair, quando o menino ainda tem 11 meses de idade e Sakura está do outro lado do quarto, fitando-o em choque e absolutamente morrendo de raiva enquanto pega o bebê e o sara as feridas, prometendo a seu _querido_ marido uma vingança muito dolorosa.

42. Neutro

Naruto sabe que nao deve se envolver quando Sasuke e Sakura estão em meio a mais uma de suas irritantes brigas de casal. _Ele_ simplesmente os deixa brigar e leva o pequeno Uchiha para um passeio. Porque prefere que seu afilhado nao seja traumatizado com a forma que seus pais… er… acham para_ fazer as pazes._

43. Nuance

Quando seu segundo filho nasce, cerca de três anos depois, Sasuke entra em pânico, porque o cabelo do menino é uma mescla de preto com umas madeixas de rosa escuro - e seu medo de que o menino venha a ter o cabelo totalmente _rosa _vem a tona_,_ mas Sakura simplesmente acena displicente, dizendo-lhe para ele calar a boca porque estava_ tudo bem._

44. Perto

Sasuke nunca vai admitir, mas se sente pleno à noite quando está cercado por sua família, quando Sakura dorme abraçando-o em forma de conchinha, o filho mais velho aconchegado em seu peito e o recém-nascido no berço ao lado da cama.

45. Natural

Ver Sakura beijar o joelho do filho mais velho, que fora machucado depois de ter caído feio no chão e o menino está chorando alto agora, faz Sasuke quase sentir inveja das habilidades maternais dela; ele estranhamente se lembra de como sua mae lhe fizera o mesmo ha muito tempo.

46. Horizonte

Cinco anos após o nascimento de seu segundo filho, quando Sakura está grávida de seu terceiro - uma menina, desta vez - ela tem o hábito de sair em uma caminhada após o _mal estar matinal_, às cinco da manhã, sentando a beira do cais para fitar o horizonte. Vendo o nascer do sol e agradecendo a quem quer que fosse por ter-lhe dado uma família maravilhosa que agora tem.

47. Valente

Depois que a pequenina de cabelos cor de rosa nasce e o fita com olhos curiosos, Sasuke tira seus dois meninos do treinamento, afirmando - Vocês tem uma irmã agora. Se qualquer outro garoto chegar perto dela, vocês terao de ser fortes e se livrar dele, - ao que ambos assentiram obedientemente, respondendo - Sim, otou-san!

48. Virtuoso

Às vezes, quando chega em casa vindo de uma missão, Sasuke vai para o quarto das crianças - os meninos implorariam a mãe para ficar com consigo no quarto da irmãzinha - para zelar o sono de sua família. Sakura jura silenciosamente proteger a inocência de suas crianças enquanto assim o pudesse.

49. Vitória

Sasuke não interfere na autoridade de sakura quando ela tira a sobremesa de um dos meninos, em sua maneira de tentar ser rigorosa, resmungando um - Você pintou a _montanha dos Kages_ e desenhou _seios nela! -_ os meninos riram enquanto sua mãe, agora, esbravejava, - No rosto do Rokudaime-sama! - E entao, mais tarde, sua querida esposa iria "descontar" toda sua raiva nele, mais tarde, a noite ... no _quarto._

50. Derrota

Perder para Sasuke no campo de batalha chamado "amor" é a única luta a qual Sakura nao ve nenhum problema em admitir derrota, sempre que o vê mudando o tom de voz para 'brincar de boneca' com a filha; sorrindo orgulhoso para o mais novo quando vai bem na academia e vendo a alegria em seus olhos quando o mais velho domina um novo jutsu. Ah, ela nunca foi tão feliz.

. . .

* * *

N/T:

_Ah, galera, vamos combinar: _

_Isso foi muitooo kawaii, ne ;D_

_._

_Bem flores, durante as próximas semanas estaremos "dando fim" na SasuSaku "OBHandHH"._

_(também estou adiantando uma serie de materiais "Naruto" pra gente ler durante o periodo das aulas ;)_

_._

_Bom, bonecas, agora vou-me._

_Amanha teremos o final de ACBnejisaku,_

_Bjitos,_

_Hime._


End file.
